


The last and first touch

by ForTheLoveOfApplePi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Eating out, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omegaverse, a little bit of violence i guess, ass eating, i guess i'll get these tags over with, if you can't handle what is kind of like ptsd in a way, kuro has a thing about touching kenma so, literally how do you tag, oh yeah there's smut, that's all i can think up for now, then sorry if this bugs you, there's like, they all go to the same high school, though kenma and akaashi aren't on the volleyball team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfApplePi/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfApplePi
Summary: Ever since the incident, Kuro hasn't laid a single finger on Kenma.But it's been years, and Kenma can't stand this any longer.Kenma may be an Omega, but he's not fragile, and if he has to force Kuro to realize it...Well, Kenma's strong enough to do it on his own.(AKA I suck at summaries and this isn't as angsty as it sounds and I really hope you give this a try. Thank you in advance!)





	1. Past thoughts and new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> WHY? WHY DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF? 
> 
> WAS I SUPPOSED TO START ANOTHER FIC? NO. 
> 
> DID I DO IT? YEAH. CUZ IM A PIECE OF SHIT. 
> 
> Anyways this is a new story I wrote, and it's actually the first Omegavers fic I've ever written. I hope you like it! 
> 
> (P.S. Tbh I don't think the first chapter is good at all honestly, but I think the rest is better (and longer) so I beg you, as this is only a three chapter fic, please stick with it until the end. I hope you won't regret it!) 
> 
> Random fact of the day: 
> 
> Dark matter, along with dark energy, theoretically makes up 95% of the universe, but has not really been discovered yet.

Kozume Kenma hated being an Omega. 

It didn’t have to do with the annoying heats that wracked his body with pain and unstable lust every three months; nor was it having to wear a collar around his throat in case some Alpha “accidentally” bit him. 

It was all the unwanted attention. 

Omega’s were pretty rare in this day and age, and while his family had tried to convince him of just how special he was, Kenma did not feel special. Alpha’s would stare at him too long, which was annoying and made him feel uncomfortable, but it was manageable. What wasn’t okay, was when they tried to approach him. He tried to get the hint across, giving only short and mumbled answered, pulling away from any wandering hands, but it never worked; because Kenma is an Omega, and he stood out like a sore, sweet smelling, slick providing thumb. 

But to Kenma, that wasn’t even the worst part. 

It’s not like Kenma was completely out of luck; for he had something no other Omega had. 

Kuro. 

“-and then I threw the pudding at his head, and I swear his hair wasn’t even white anymore! It totally looked like he dyed it!” 

“Hmm.” Kenma gave a noncommittal sound as he continued to play his game, looking up occasionally to make sure he didn’t bump into everything. 

“I laughed so hard,” Kuro continued. “and Bokuto got so mad, he didn’t talk to me for the rest of the day!” 

“This story is so interesting, you could make it into a movie.” Kenma deadpanned. 

“Oh c’mon Kenma, you know it was comedy gold!” 

“It seems gold has really dropped in value these days.” 

Kuro’s reply was petulant and annoying, so Kenma tuned him out, focusing more on the handheld in-between his fingertips. 

He heard the car approaching from behind him, but the street was wide enough that he didn’t pay it much attention. Well, not until Kuro very loudly yelled “Watch out!” and Kenma moved to the right just in the nick of time to avoid being hit by a car that was going way past the speed limit. 

It took a little while for his heart rate to come back down to a more normal pace, and when it did he made to turn toward Kuro. 

Except Kuro was no longer standing by him. 

Instead, he was sat on the ground about five feet away from Kenma, looking up at him with a frightened expression. 

‘Oh.’ Kenma thought. “We must have almost touched.’ 

This is what Kenma hated most about being an Omega. Kuro hadn’t touched him since the incident. 

“S-sorry.” Kuro stuttered as he looked Kenma up and down, assessing for damage. They both knew he wasn’t looking for any inflicted by the car. 

When Kuro found nothing evidently wrong with him, he stood up, and his expression of fear turned into one of anger. 

“What the hell was that?!” He yelled toward the direction of the by now long gone car. “What kind of idiot drives like that?! He almost hit you!” 

“Kuro, i’m fine. Let’s go or we’ll be late.” 

“Fine, but move to this side of me.” Kuro grumbled, taking Kenna’s previous spot of being the one closest to the road. “I can’t believe I let this happen.” 

Kenma sighed because he knew there was no use trying to convince Kuro that some random crazy driver could in no way be his fault, and picked up his game from where he last left off. 

Kuro and Kenma were currently on their way to school. Even though Kenma was a second year, this was actually his first time coming to Nekoma. His middle school years and first year of high school were spent at an insanely expensive all Omegan school that he only attended because Kuro convinced the Kozume’s that all Omega’s in public schools were in constant danger of being mistreated by Alpha’s. Kenma tried to convince them that they weren’t living in the stone ages anymore, and he could go to a regular school like everyone else; but of course, the two Beta’s had listened to the words of the Alpha Kuro, and Kenma had been sent to the school full of other sweet smelling humans. 

Kuro had still walked him to and from school everyday, even though Kenma had time and time again told him it wasn’t worth being late to his his own classes just to make sure Kenma got to his safely. 

Like most of the times where Kuro thought Kenma might be in danger, he ignored his protests and walked him everyday for four years, to and from a school that Kenma didn’t even want to go too. 

He thought he would spend the rest of his high school career locked in that school that only harbored just over twenty Omega’s. He never guessed that his salvation would come in the form of a rabid Alpha. 

It was just at the end of Kenma’s first year when it happened. Somehow, an Alpha had gone into rut when he passed by the building, smelling the scent of a large amount of Omega’s all in one place. The sent had triggered his rut, and since the staff at the school were only Beta’s and Omega’s themselves, they couldn’t stop the Alpha from bursting into the building, walking toward one of the classrooms and grabbing the first Omega he could find. 

Unfortunately, that first Omega had been Kenma. 

The man didn’t get very far. He had just grabbed Kenma by the arm and dragged him to the floor when a visiting Alpha who was mated to a Beta staff member charged him. He luckily got the Alpha off of Kenma and into a room where they locked him in to wait for the police to come and collect him. 

Kenma had been fine. Frightened, yes, but the exchange between them had been short and the worst he got out of it was a bruise on his arm from the Alpha’s grip, but the school insisted that for legal purposes they had to call his parents. 

And of course his parents called Kuro. 

The older boy was there about twenty minutes later, covered in sweat and breathing hard. He ran up to Kenma, stopping just short of him and his eyes roamed over his body, checking for wounds of any kind; when he stopped the angry red marks on Kenma’s left arm, his pupils dilated and and overwhelming angry scent filled Kenma’s nose, causing all the other Omega students in the room to shudder and shrink back. 

“Kuro…” Kenma said softly, trying to calm the Alpha down with his voice. “I’m fine. I promise.” 

“You’re not fine.” Kuro spat, causing Kenma to shrink back just the slightest bit at the harsh tone of his words. “He grabbed you, he hurt you.” He said angrily pointing toward Kenma’s arm. 

“Where is he?” Kuro asked, voice dripping in venom. “Take me to him. I’ll kill him. I swear.” 

“Kuro stop…” Kenma begged. He saw all the frightened Omega cowering on the floor, already scared one by the Alpha in rut, and now here was Kuro, and bigger Alpha with a scent that screamed murder. 

Kuro sniffed the air and swiftly turned around, heading down the hallway where Kenma knew he smelt the other Alpha. They passed by the office, where the mated Alpha who saved him sat with an ice pack to his eye while his mate cleaned the cut on his lip. He looked up as the two passed, and sensing out of control Alpha he started to stand up, and Kenma realized that if he wanted to save Kuro and the man who rescued him from a brutal fight, Kenma had to step up. 

“Kuro…” He said again. But the Alpha didn’t even look at him, just marched down the hallway toward the door where the sent of Alpha rut was permeating from. When he reached it, he pulled harshly on the door knob, growling in frustration when he realized it was locked. Kuro looked at the door knob quickly, his eyes moving rapidly as he tried to think of a way to get inside. Finally his eyes snapped toward the door and and he backed up quickly before running full force at the door and knocking into it with his body, trying to bust it down. 

“Hey!” The mated Alpha screamed from down the hall. He was running toward them, intent on stopping the situation before it escalated any further. 

Kenma looked back toward Kuro, who’s body slammed once more into the door, and Kenma realized with a start that it wan’t going to hold. On the other side, the feral Alpha had started growling at Kuro once he picked up the scent of an angry Alpha, and Kuro responded to those growls with his own vicious roars. 

Kenma had started shaking by now. He had only seen Kuro out of control like this once before, and it wasn’t a pleasant memory. He was frustrated with himself for not being able to do anything, and he was shaking from fright, especially when the door finally gave out, and suddenly there were two out of control Alpha’s fighting in the middle of the hallway. 

There was blood before Kenma even knew it, and when the mated Alpha had finally caught up to him, Kenma didn’t even have to look to know that he was at a loss on what to do. He was already injured from the previous fight, and now he had two angry Alpha’s to deal with. 

The situation had been dire. 

On some stroke of luck the police arrived just then, two Alpha men who took one look at the fighting Alpha’s on the floor and started for them. Kuro and the rutting Alpha were still going at it, and Kenma was relieved and scared to see that Kuro was winning. The rutting Alpha’s face was more blood than bare skin, and Kenma saw his left arm laying limply by his side, clearly broken in the exact same place the man had left bruises on Kenma. 

The police pried the two apart, with help from the mated Alpha and they started hauling the rutting one outside. The remaining officer was wrestling with Kuro, who struggled to break free as he kept his eyes solely on the retreating form of the one he was previously fighting. Kuro was easily becoming out of control, and though the officer was older than Kuro, he was also much smaller, and not nearly as angry. 

Kenma knew that the officer couldn’t hold onto Kuro forever, and Kenma needed to help remedy the situation. Kuro broke one arm free and was about to swing it toward the Alpha behind him, and in his panic Kenma did the only thing he could think of. 

He let out the most frightened whine and distressed scent he could. 

Kuro’s head whipped toward him at the sound, and as the smell filled his nostrils he pulled free of the officer and ran toward Kenma, who backed up until he hit the wall behind him. Kuro’s hands slammed on either side of his head, and they both slowly slid down the wall until they were seated on the floor. 

Kuro’s eyes were no longer the crazy ones they had been earlier, and he looked down at Kenma with an expression of pain on his face. Kenma looked up at him, still shaking slightly. Kuro started to purr then, warm, calming purrs that screamed safety and comfort. Kenma relaxed a bit at the sound, starting to purr on his own as well, reassuring ones that told Kuro that he was fine, that Kenma wasn’t afraid of him. 

Kuro’s form relaxed at the quiet sound coming from Kenma, and he slowly removed his hands from he wall to unzip his hoodie and shrug it off, carefully placing it over Kenma’s curled up body. 

Kenma took it gratefully, annoyed a bit that even in times like these, Kuro refused to touch him even though he knew that’s all Kenma wanted and needed right now. But Kuro had given him his jacket, one that was lathered in his scent as a sort of compromise, and Kenma would take what he could get. 

Later, when they both had calmed down, Kenma explained what had happened to the police. Kuro hovered right behind him, growling softly at the officer whenever he came to close to Kenma for comfort. When the officer understood that the fighting had started out of defense for an Omega, he told them that he wouldn’t have to take Kuro to the police station, but told him to try and calm himself down more. Kuro nodded stiffly at him, and called a cab for him and Kenma to get home. 

Well, to Kuro’s home. 

Kuro’s mother, who was waiting worriedly inside her home, rushed to the front door when she heard it open. Kenma took off his shoes and bowed politely when she came into view; she reached out her arms, presumably to hug Kenma, but stopped short when a vicious growl cut through the air. Kuro’s body moved in between him and his mother, and while Kenma had thought he was wound too tight on the ride home, he never thought something like this would happen. 

But Kuro’s mother was an Alpha, and right now, Kuro didn’t want any Alpha near Kenma. 

His mother seemed to understand this as well, and slowly backed up out of the hallway and back toward the living room, giving a small smile of welcome and comfort to Kenma. Once she was out of sight, Kuro spoke to him. “Follow me.” 

Kuro probably hadn’t meant for it to come out as a command, but his Alpha authority had bled through the words, and Kenma couldn’t have disobeyed even if he wanted too. 

For the next week, Kuro wouldn’t let Kenma leave his side. They stayed in Kuro’s room, not leaving once as Kuro thought that Kenma was in too much danger. Kenma was only permitted to wear clothes of Kuro’s that he’d scented before hand, and Kuro brought all of his meals to him before eating together on the floor of Kuro’s room. He made sure to sleep on the floor, giving Kenma the whole bed to himself. Kuro would growl anytime someone would come to the door, effectively warding off any ‘danger’ that could harm Kenma. 

He even followed Kenma to the bathroom. 

After a week though, Kenma got annoyed at this and effectively made Kuro snap out of his weird over protective trance that he’d been in, and Kenma finally got to go home and have a little time to himself. 

Kenma finished his first year of high school at home, and started his second when his parents came to talk to him about going to public school, Kenma knew that Kuro had convinced them to send him to the same school that he went too, deeming the Omega school too dangerous to continue at. 

So it had been a blessing in disguise he guessed. He got to go to a regular school, and Kuro would get to be in the same building as him all day. It was a win-win situation. 

The only downside to his new school, were all the new people. 

Yet another time when being an Omega was an inconvenience, Kuro and Kenma had only just walked through the school gates when heads were whipping toward them, sniffing the air as their nose filled with Kenma’s sweet scent. 

Kuro growled lowly under his breath, scooting as close to Kenma as he could without accidentally brushing up against him. Though the Alpha’s could smell the irritation and threatening oder that was permeating off of Kuro, they could just well smell that Kenma was un-mated, and since scent marking between them wasn’t an option, the most Kuro had ever been able to do was scent mark his clothing for Kenma to wear. 

But Kenma was in his brand new school uniform, and, as such, he only smelled of fresh laundry and the distinct sickly sweet scent of Omega. Kenma ducked his head behind his hair when the stares stared, and focused solely on his game until the last possible second. 

Kuro insisted that he accompany Kenma to his shoe locker, and that Kenma must accompany him to his as well. Of course, Kuro also insisted on walking him to his classroom as well. Kenma wanted to hurry and take a seat, pull out his game, and ignore the world until it was time for class to start; unfortunately, standing just outside of his classroom was a Beta woman dressed in a beige skirt suit, she had shoulder length dark brown hair, and even though her smile was pleasant, the moment she made eye contact with Kenma he knew he couldn’t just live a peaceful life. 

“Hello!” She started for the two boys walking to the classroom door. “Kozume-kun?” She asked, raising and eyebrow in question at Kenma. The blonde lowered his eyes from her unwavering ones, but nodded so as not to be rude. 

“My name is Fuuko-sensei, and i’m currently in charge of student relations.” Kenma peaked up at her through his eyelashes to show he was listening. 

“This means i’m also in charge of all the Omega students we receive in Nekoma high, and, Kozume-kun, since you’re our newest Omega, I have a few rules and regulations I have to go over with you.” 

“What do you mean rules?” Kuro spoke up from behind him. “Isn’t it part of the law that all secondary genders get the same treatment?” 

The woman's gaze moved toward Kuro and her eyes widened in recognition of the male. “Ah, Kuroo-kun. I remember hearing rumors that an Omegan friend of yours was coming to our school. How exiting this must be.” 

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t make him come here if I knew there were specific rules he had to abide by just because he was an Omega.” Kuro’s tone was unpleasant, but not necessarily rude. Kenma just stood there, listening to the exchange and cursing the social rule that said it was rude to play a game while you were apart of a conversation. 

“Don’t worry Kuroo-kun.” Fuuko-sensei said in a calming matter. “These rules aren’t meant to restrict Kozume-kun in anyway. Actually they're here to help him.” Her gaze shifted to Kenma then. “If you’ll follow me Kozume-kun, we have some things to go over.” Kenma started to follow her retreating form when Kuro spoke up once again. 

“I want to come with you.” 

Fukko-sensei turned her attention back to Kuro and gave him a sympathetic glance. “Sorry Kuroo-kun, but for Kozume’s safety, Alpha’s and Beta’s are not permitted to listen in.” 

“I’ll be fine Kuro.” Kenma said quietly when he saw Kuro’s mouth open in protest. He looked back at Kenma, both his eyes and his scent gave away how uncomfortable he was with leaving Kenma with a stranger on his first day in a new school, but Kenma wasn’t some kid for Kuro to babysit, and when Kuro saw this stubborn sentiment in his eyes he backed down. 

“I’ll come get you for lunch, okay?” Kenma nodded and turned back toward Fukko-sensei who waited patently for them to finish. 

They began walking down the hall, and Fukko-sensei stared reciting the school rules that applied to anyone and also threw some Omega specific ones in like ‘Don’t be afraid to tell someone if you’re getting harassed or if you ever feel uncomfortable.’ and ‘We have emergency low dose heat suppressants at the school, but we need your parents written permission for you to use them.” 

They were on the the second floor of the building, as that’s where the second year classrooms were. The third years were on the third floor and first year classrooms were on the first floor respectively; it was also explained that the teachers rooms and main office were also on the first floor. They reached the very end of the second floor, all the way to the right of the building, right after the staircase there was a single door that Fukko-sensei was currently standing in front of. She had a bracelet of rings around her left wrist and she flipped through them until she found a small silver key that she fit through the lock. 

“This is our Omega only room.” Fukko-sensei said as she pushed the door open to reveal a decent size room. There was a medium sized black leather sofa on the left wall, just in front of the door. In the middle of the room was a white table with cushioned seats on each side of it; the back wall had a blackboard hanging on it, and below it were two standard white desks, with drawers on the right side of them. Two of the same desks were pushed up against the right side of the room, up against the windows that overlooked the track and field. just to the right of Kenma was a small wooden table that held a microwave and mini-fridge, and under it was a shelf filled with different snack foods and to the left of the table was a white door. 

The comfortable room was a shock in of itself, but Kenma was more focused on the two figures sitting across from each other at the table. There was a small orange haired boy who looked at him with wonder in his orange eyes; his mouth was currently full with a cookie and he was playing some sort of card game with and older, elegant looking boy with black hair and sharp gun metal blue eyes. They both looked up at him questioningly as he entered and Kenma shrunk back into himself, hiding himself behind his hair and averting his gaze. 

“Good, you’re here!” Fukko-sensei said and she ushered Kenma in and shut the door behind them. “Have a seat Kozume-kun. It’s great you get to meet the others so early.” Though Kenma  
didn’t really want to meet anyone, he realized he had no choice and took the seat at the end of the table, his back facing the door as Fukko-sensei took the remaining seat. 

“Well,” Fukko-sensei started. “Since we’re all here, how about you introduce yourselves?” 

“I’ll go firth!” The orange haired raised his hand as he tried to speak around the food currently occupying his mouth. He chewed excitedly and tapped his fingers against the cards he had set not the table; he swallowed loudly and gave a blinding smile to Kenma. 

“My name’s Hinata Shoyou! But you can call me Shoyou! I’m a first year and i’m on the volleyball team! Oh also, I’m not mated or anything! Let’s be friends!” Kenma was taken aback by the boys loudness, but nodded none the less, glancing down at the collar Hinata wore around his neck, so similar to his own, yet Kenma picked up on the distinct scent of an Alpha. Not mated, but definitely courted. 

“Alright.” Fukko-sensei said, smiling at Hinata with endearment. She turned to the black haired male. “Next?” 

“Akaashi Keiji.” The other boy said. “I’m a second year. Currently bonded. Let’s get along well.” Akaashi reached his hand to the back on his neck absentmindedly where Kenma could see the faint outline of a bite mark. 

He nodded his head in acknowledgment, but didn’t say anything until Fukkoo-sensei promoted him. 

“Kozume-kun?” 

Kenma let out a small huff, but spoke up anyways. “Kozume Kenma. But you can just call me Kenma.” He murmured. “I’m a second year. Not mated. Pleased to meet you.” He finished. 

“I was just explaining the rules to Kozume-kun here.” Fukko-sensei said to the other two Omega’s in the room. “Feel free to add in if you feel like it.” Both of the boys nodded and Fukko-sensei continued. 

“As I was saying, This is our Omega only room. We wanted our Omega students to have a safe space all to themselves, where they could get away from anything uncomfortable.” Kenma nodded as he listened to her explanation, actually happy that he had a quiet place he could go to, though not exactly because of his secondary gender. 

“This used to be a teachers room.” Fukko-sensei continued. “Which is why we have appliances and a separate bathroom here.” She said, pointing to the white door behind Kenma. 

“There aren’t many rules for this room, but those we do have are not to be broken. Understand?” Kenma nodded. 

“Good. First things first; only Omega’s are allowed in here. No Alpha’s, not even Beta’s. Please remember, just because you are comfortable with someone, doesn’t mean everyone ielse s. It’s a whole lot more safe and comfortable is we abide by these rules.” 

“Second; no hanging out in here just to skip classes. This room is a privilege that we love having, but we can’t keep it if it’s abused, so skip somewhere else. Okay?” Fukko-sensei had a playful glint in her eyes when she spoke, and Hinata laughed at her statement; even Akaashi cracked a smile. 

“The last two aren’t rules per say, but they’re important to know.” Kenma looked at her silently, urging her in his own way to continue.” 

“This room is open as long as the school is open, which means unfortunately you cannot spend the night, but you can stay here as long as it’s within hours. And,” She continued. “The last thing I need to point out is the phone.” She motioned to a small end table that was in between the door and the couch with which a standard white phone was sat upon. “Above it, on the paper on the wall, is all the numbers to anything you could need; the front office, the police station, the hospital, even my phone number is up there; the last thing I ask of you Kozume-kun, is to write your emergency contact on the wall in case there in an emergency and we need to call someone who knows you for help.” 

Kenma nodded and stood up, walking over to the paper where all the numbers were carefully written down, and looked them over, noticing that Hinata and Akaashi had not only written their home phone numbers, but also a secondary contact as well. For Hinata, the note “My courting partner.” was written next to a number, the contact listed as someone named Kageyama Tobio. Akaashi’s was similar, but his contact was listed under “Mate” and bore the name Bokuto Koutaro. Kenma’s eyes flickered to Akaashi when he recognized the name as Kuro’s best friend that he constantly talked about. 

Turning back toward the paper, he took a pen out of his bag and write down both of his parents numbers. After some hesitation, he wrote down a third number. 

Kuroo Tetsuro. 

Friend. 

Sighing he put the cap on his pen and put it back into his bag, standing up to face the others. 

“Thank you Kozume-kun.” Fukko-sensei said, standing as well. “Well, that’s basically it. As long as you follow those rules, this room is yours to use as you please.” 

The other Omega’s stood up as well, as it was almost time for class, and the four of them headed out the door together. “Alright Kozume-kun, now that we’re done I can finally give you this.” Fukko-sensei reached in her jacket pocket and pulled out a small silver key. “Only us four have keys to get into this room, so don’t worry about anyone being able to get in. Please remember to lock up when you leave, and refrain from handing your key over to anyone.” 

“Okay.” Kenma said, taking the key and pocketing it. He would add it to his keychain later. 

“Oh that’s right!” Fukoo-sensei suddenly said. Turning toward Akaashi, she looked at him questioningly. “You’re in class 2-C, aren’t you Akaashi-kun?” 

“Yes, I am.” Akaashi replied. 

“Great!” She replied, turning back to Kenma. “Tha’s also Kozume-kuns classroom! I hope you guys can become friendly!” 

“Oh. Of course.” 

“Great!” Fukko-sensei said, seemingly ecstatic with the news. “Now if you’ll excuse me, class is about to start and I have to get prepared still.” She laughed as she turned and hurried down the hall. “Have a great first day Kozume-kun! Don’t hesitate to as for anything!” And with that she was gone. 

Kenma turned toward Akaashi, who gave him a small smile. “should we go?” 

Kenma nodded and turned to head back toward the hallway when Hinata spoke up behind him. 

“Wait! Should we all have lunch together? I could come to your guys’s classroom!” 

“Is that okay with you Kenma-san?” Akashi asked, turning to look I'm in the eyes. Kenma quickly lowered his gaze. 

“That’s fine with me.” 

“Yay!” The small ginger jumped in the air as he expressed his excitement, and even though Kenma had always hated unnecessary loud people, he found himself smiling slightly at the endearing excitement that was plastered over the younger Omega’s face.


	2. New situations lead to more devastation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! I feel like this story isn't really coming out how I imagined it, but i'm not a very good writer and don't know how to fix it, so I guess i'll just post this as is. I hope you still enjoy even a little bit! 
> 
> Random fact of the day: 
> 
> Velociraptors were no bigger than turkeys.

“Ah yes! Our new student! Why don’t you stand at the front of the class and introduce yourself.” 

Kenma’s worst fears had been realized, and he stood in shocked silence for a moment. After agreeing to have lunch with Hinata and Akaashi, the two second year Omega’s walked to their classroom; and where as Akaashi had gone immediately to take his seat, Kenma had gone to the front where the teacher stood, writing on the whiteboard so Kenma could give him the necessary papers. 

But now…now he had to say he hated this teacher. Unfortunately for him, hate was not an acceptable reason to disobey. And so, with a heavy heart, he turned toward the class and chanced a glance up. 

He immediately regretted it when he saw all the eyes staring firmly at him, and glanced back down. Wringing his fingers together, he tried to ignore the more persistent stares from the Alpha’s in the room, and cleared his throat. 

“I’m Kozume Kenma. Nice to meet you all.” 

Sensing his discomfort, the teacher, a short middle aged Beta man let him off the hook and told him to sit where he’d like. Kenma scanned the room and thanked whoever was out there that the seat to Akaashi’s left was free. He made a beeline to the seat and plopped down and tucked his head down to let his hair frame his face as he silently pulled out his books. He chanced a glance at Akaashi and saw him scribbling something down on his notebook. With a heavy sigh, he faced the front board. 

~ ~ ~ 

True to his word, Hinata showed up only a minute after the lunch bell rang. Some of the other students had left to go buy their lunch, leaving enough spare chairs around the room for Hinata to sit at the now joined desks of Akaashi and Kenma. 

“Where’s Kageyama-kun?” Akaashi asked, pulling a bento box out of his bag. He opened the lid and pulled out his chopsticks, taking a bite of green bell peppers. 

“The idiot failed a test, so he’s making it up now.” Hinata laughed. Unlike Akaashi’s homemade and healthy lunch, Hinata was now chewing on a meat bun, not that he looked anything less than exited about it. 

“I’m surprised you're not with him. “Akaashi said offhandedly, effectively making Hinata whine. 

“Akaashi-san! You’re so mean!” 

“I’m only joking Shoyou.” Akaaashi replied cooly, taking another bite of his lunch. 

“And?” Hinata asked, eyeing the older boy expectantly. “Where’s Bokuto-san?” 

“I don’t-“ Akaashi began, but was immediately cut off by a loud yell. 

“AKAAASHIIII!!!” A couple of eyes flickered in the newcomers direction, but for the most part, everyone seemed to be used to this kind of disruption. 

“Bokuto-san, i’ve told you many times to please be quiet in the classroom.” Akaashi chided in what was supposed to be a strict tone, though came out as sounding more of an affectionate sigh. 

The man, who was currently making his way toward the empty spot across from Akaashi was recognizable to Kenma even when they’d never met before. The wild monochromatic hair and golden eyes were distinct enough to give him away, but his owl like appearance and boisterous personality was what made the connection for him. 

Bokuto Koutaro was every bit as loud and crazy as had been previously described by Kuro himself. Kenma had known of his existence since the first day of Kuro’s high school career as Kuro’s best friend, “Right after you Kenma I swear.” But due to Kenma’s lack of interest and Kuro’s lack of willingness to introduce him to any type of Alpha, mated or not, had made it so that the two had never met. Instead, Kenma had been subjected to story upon story of the two of them doing the most ridiculous of stunts in the name of “comedy.” 

Bokuto sloppily set his bag on the floor and leaned over the table to press a short but firm kiss to Akaashi’s forehead. The black haired Omega’s blush contradicted his nonchalant hands as he half heartedly pushed Bokuto’s face away. They were both smiling though, Bokuto’s a wide, dopey one, and Akaashi’s a small, barley hidden one. 

Kenma averted his eyes from the scene, felling like a pervert for looking. The movement, however, caught the attention of the newcomer. 

“Hey Hey Hey! Akaashi! Who’s this?!” Bokuto yelled, staring intently at Kenma. Feeling more than a little uncomfortable with the attention, Kenma curled in on himself and mumbled under his breath. 

“…ume…k…ma.” 

“Huh?” Bokuto said, leaning in closer to hear Kenma’s mumbling. 

“Kenma shot a panicked expression toward Akaashi, who, thankfully, picked up on it and tried to remedy the situation. 

Bokuto-san.” He spoke, effectively stealing Bokuto’s attention, who snapped toward the sound of his mates voice like a rubber band. 

“This is Kozume Kenma. He’s my newest classmate.” 

“Classmate? I didn’t know you were getting a new classmate.” Bokuto sniffed the air, a familiar thing people do when they meet, it’s always an advantage to know the secondary gender of whomever you’re speaking too. 

Bokuto’s eyes lit up as he took in Kenma’s scent. “WOAH! YOU’RE AN OMEGA??? SO COOL!!!” 

Bokuto was back to leaning into Kenma’s space, and Kenma shrunk back against his chair. He didn’t understand how Akaashi dealt with this. 

Once again, Akaashi saved the day, and Kenma was realizing that he liked the black haired Omega a lot more than he originally thought. 

“Bokuto-san, why don’t we eat now.” Akaashi said. Bukuto suddenly grabbed at his hair in anguish. 

“Akaaaashi! I knew I forgot something!” He let go of his hair and dropped his head to the table, rolling it back and forth. “Now i’m gonna starve…” He muttered to himself. 

Akaashi gave an exasperated sigh that was ruined by the smile on his face. “Don’t worry Bokuto-san.” He said, affectionately patting the back of Bokuto’s head. “I accidentally made too much food today. I brought it incase you wanted some.” 

Bokuto’s head shot up and tears were beginning to well in his eyes. “‘Kaashiiiii! You’re seriously the best! You know that right?” 

“Yes yes, i’m the best, now here.” He said, pulling out another bento and opening it up to give to Bokuto. “Eat your food.” 

“I love you ‘Kaashi!” Bokuto said as he began to dig in, thoroughly stuffing his face. “You really made a lot of extra food ‘shi.” he said, meat filling out his cheeks. 

“Mhmm.” Was the only reply Akaashi gave before returning to his own food. Kenma made eye contact with him and through their glance he understood. 

They both knew it was no accident. 

“You guys are so gross!” Hinata piped up, he had just finished his first meet bun and was munching on his second. 

“Hey! That’s rude! ‘Kaashi’s not gross!” 

“He’s right.” A new voice replied. “Akaashi’s not gross, but you sure are.” 

“Kuroo!!!” Bokuto yelled as the messy haired Alpha came into view. Kenma turned toward the voice as well, and blinked at Kuro when he gave him a smile and a wave. He turned back toward his desk and pulled out his psp, firing it up, he clicked on his saved file. 

“Bro! What are you doing here?! You never want to have luck with me!” Bokuto yelled as Kuro sat in the seat next to him, the one directly in front of Kenma. 

“I got yelled at by a teacher fro trying to leave class early. And I still stand behind that.” Kuro teased. “You guys are to lovey dovey to eat with. Makes me want to throw up my food.” 

“So rude bro!” Bokuto said, playfully pushing Kuro’s shoulder. 

“Wait! Bro look! There’s a new Omega at our school! His name is-“ 

“Kenma, I don’t know how you managed to not run off by now. These guys are exhausting to be around.” 

“No more than you are.” Kenma replied, never lifting his gaze from his game. He did notice how far back Kuro was sitting from the table, something that was normal to Kenma by now. He slowly pulled his own feet up, setting them on the chair and resting his chin on his knees. Kuro realized what he did and for a brief moment pain flickered across his expression, but it was soon wiped away and he moved closer to the desk, sitting like a normal human being. 

“Wait? You two know each other already?” Bokuto asked confused. 

“Don’t you remember? I told you a friend of mine was coming to our school this year.” 

“How were we supposed to know?” Akaashi piped up. “You told us that before the school year even started. I thought they just decided to stop being friends with you or something.” 

Kuro let out a dramatic gasp and raised his hand to his chest in feign shock. “How could you even insinuate that?! Me and Kenma are best friends for life, isn’t that right Kenma?” 

“Unfortunately.” Kenma deadpanned and everyone at the table laughed. 

“I like him.” Bokuto said. “He puts you in your place.” 

“And you wonder why i’m so fond of Akaashi here.” Kuro responded. 

Akaashi looked over to Kenma. “Are you not eating?” 

“Oh right!” Kuro said suddenly, reaching into his bag to pull out two bento’s. Pushing one in front of Kenma, he reached over and snatched the game out of Kenma’s hands. 

“Wait! I didn’t save!” Kenma whined. 

“I’ll do it. You need to eat.” 

Kenma grumbled under his breath, but, knowing that he couldn’t persuade Kuro to give it back, picked up his bento and half heartedly shoved a piece of beef in his mouth. 

“If you finish all your lunch, i’ll give you the apple pie in my bag.” Kenma glared at Kuro from over his bento, but shoved another piece of meet into his mouth. 

Kuro’s smug grin made Kenma want to throw something at his face. 

“Wow, are you sure you guys are just friends? You act more like mates than Bokuto and Akaashi-san.” Hinata laughed from his seat. 

The air got very tense suddenly. “Don’t. Say. That.” Kuro growled. The whole room froze at the ferocious tone of the sound, and Hinata started to shake in his seat. 

“S-sorry. I-I didn’t mean-“ 

“I don’t care what you meant. Just shut your mouth.” Kuro snapped. By now everyone in the room was watching the scene. Kenma looked toward Hinata, who now had tears gathering in his eyes. 

“Bro, what’s your problem?” Bokuto said, eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Kuro. 

“I don’t have a problem!” Kuro said. “I jut don’t like when people speak carelessly like that.” 

“U-um- I-I didn’t mean anything by it.” Hinata stuttered. 

When Kuro opened his mouth to respond, Kenma stepped in. 

“Kuro.” He spoke. He wasn’t loud, but his tone was sharp, disapproving. “Stop. He didn’t mean anything by it.” 

Kuro still had a look of anger on his face, but at Kenma’s words he took a deep breath and turned back toward the still quivering Omega. 

“You’re right, I over reacted. I’m sorry Hinata.” 

“I-it’s alright. Umm.” Hinata said, standing up and grabbing his things. “I think I should go.” 

Before anyone could say anything to him, Hinata was gone, and Bokuto turned back toward Kuro. “Bro, what was that? You were a total ass.” 

Bokuto-san, let’s not talk about it.” Akaashi said, though the curiosity was evident in his voice. 

The rest of the lunch was awkward, and Kenma wished he was anywhere else. 

~ ~ ~ 

Luckily for everyone, lunches after that weren’t nearly as awkward, though when Hinata started showing up less and less, he worried that Kuro’s actions at that time made Hinata upset, but when mentioning it to Akaashi, he was assured that this was normal, and Hinata and Kageyama practiced volleyball during their lunches most days. 

Kenma was just now starting to get used to his daily schedule and public school life. Since Kuro refused to let him walk home by himself, Kenma was forced to wait at school everyday until Kuro got done with volleyball practice. But, it wasn’t all bad, as Akaashi was also in the same boat, and the both of them waited in the Omega only room until practice was done. 

Today was no different. Kenma was lying on the couch playing one of his games, and Akaashi was sitting at the table working on his homework for the day. It was about time practice got out, and Kenma was exited to go home and sleep the whole weekend away. 

Kenma resumed his game, and only about five minutes later there was a very obnoxious knock on the door. Akaashi and Kenma glanced at each other before packing up their respective pastimes. Well, Akaashi packed up, Kenma just stretched and picked up his bag, not planning on putting away his game. 

As soon as he fully stood up, Kenma felt light headed and nauseous, causing him so swiftly sit back down. “Are you okay?” Akaashi asked, looking back toward him. Kenma only waved him off. 

“I’m fine. Stood up too fast.” 

They both walked toward the door, but Kenma let Akaashi open it, knowing what was coming next. Just as expected, as soon as the door was open Bokuto was on Akaashi like glue, and the black haired Omega was barely able to catch himself before he toppled over under Bokuto’s weight. 

“I missed you! Did you miss me Akaashi?!” Bokuto yelled once he was done squeezing the life out of his mate. 

“We saw each other only a couple of hours ago.” 

“Akaashi! Do you hate me?!” Bokuto yelped, looking like a kicked puppy. 

“Of course I missed you Bokuto-san. Who wouldn’t?” Akashi said, reaching up to sweetly peck Bokuto on the lips. The smile he got in return was brighter than the sun. 

“I can think of one person.” 

“Shut up Kuroo.” Bokuto threw back at the messy haired Alpha standing behind him. 

Kuro only laughed and looked toward Kenma. “So?” He asked expectedly. “Did you miss me Kenma?” 

“Akaashi’s quiet. I like him.” Was his only reply. He moved past the mated couple who were still hugging each other, and walked past Kuro, who stepped backwards to make sure there was plenty of space between them. Something about the action had Kenma feeling funny though, the distance made his head hurt, and he felt his skin start to crawl. Letting out a small sigh, he rubbed his eyes and hoped the feeling would go away on it’s own. 

He stopped outside the door to wait for Akaashi to lock up the room and start on their way home. 

“So we were thinking.” Bokuto started saying. 

“A first.” Kenma interrupted. 

“Akaashi! Kenma’s being rude to me!” 

“Continue your story Bokuto-san.” 

“Are you taking his side?!” 

“Do you want to tell us what you were thinking about or not?” 

“Ugh fine…We were thinking…” Bokuto paused for dramatic effect. “We should have a party at my house!” 

Both Kenma and Akaashi looked at him skeptically. 

“A party?” Akaashi questioned. 

“Not a real party or anything.” Kuro interjected. “It’ll be just the four of us. We figured since it’s Friday we could go over to Bo’s house and play video games and eat pizza and stuff. Sounds fun right?” 

Kenma certainly didn’t think it sounded fun, but both of the Alpha’s looked like they were about to burst from excitement, and Kenma didn’t want to be the one to wipe it off of their faces. 

Akaashi seemed to ponder for a bit, but he turned back, facing Kenma and said. “If Kenma-san doesn’t mind, then I’m okay with it.” 

Two expectant eyes were instantly on him and he shrunk back, once more focusing on the game in his hands. “I guess it’s fine.” 

“WOOOOO!!!” The two Alpha’s whooped and hollered as they high-fived, acting as if they’ve just won the lottery. 

“Cool! Let’s go!” Bokuto yelled and took Akaashi’s hand, leading him excitedly down the hall. Kenma looked at their joined hands and a shiver ran through his body. He caught himself slightly reaching his own hand out to Kuro, and only years of catching himself from touching the taller boy stopped him. Looking down at his game, he started to follow the retreating forms of Bokuto and Akaashi. 

“Oh!” Kuro shouted as they were walking toward Bokuto’s house. They had just gotten off of the train and were slowly but surely making it towards their destination, but Kuro’s sudden shout had stopped them all out of curiosity. Well, not Kenma, he stopped because everyone else did. 

“We should get snacks! No party is good without snacks!” 

“BRO!” Bokuto shouted. “You’re like, a genius!” 

“I know bro.” 

“I’d hardly say that’s what counts as a genius.” Akaashi piped out. 

“Oh Akaashi-chan.” Kuro started in a teasing tone. “you’re just jealous you didn’t have the brilliant idea.” 

“How could you tell?” Akaashi said with a voice that was dripping with sarcasm. 

“There’s a convince store just ahead! Let’s go!” Bokuto said, ignoring the two’s banter. 

They all had to run to keep up with Bokuto, and Kenma cursed himself for saying yes to this stupid idea. The convince store was moderately busy, and once they all piled inside Akaashi spoke up. “Why don’t we all split up and just get what we want. It’ll be faster.” 

“My Akaashi is so smart!” Bokuto praised, affectionately patting Akaashi’s head. 

“Akaashi stuck his tongue out at Bokuto, and in the Alpha’s shock of the petulant act, slipped underneath his arm and ran toward the back of the store. 

“Akaashi! What was that?!” Bokuto yelled, running after him. It earned them a lot of annoyed stares. 

“I’m going to go get a drink.” Kenma muttered, knowing Kuro would hear him, and walked toward the refrigerators to find a green tea beverage. 

He was currently trying to decide between two types of tea when he felt a person come up behind him. He was about to hold them out to Kuro in hopes that he’d choose for him, but when he casually sniffed the air, he froze. This was not Kuro. 

Slowly turning around, he came face to face with a large Alpha, who was looking at him with a glint in her eye. Kenma forgo trying to choose and decided he would just get both. He made to move around the looming Alpha, but said woman side stepped with him, effectively blocking his path. 

“Excuse me.” Kenma mumbled, lowering his head to curtain his face with hair. 

“Where are you going?” The woman spoke, putting on a voice that was too sweet to be genuine. Kenma looked her up and down, trying to assess his situation. The woman looked to be young, though probably a couple of years older than Kenma himself and much taller. Her hair was long and black, and she wore what looked to be a very expensive pantsuit. Someone with power and money then. Not good. 

While Kenma’s up and down glance had been to assess how much danger he was in, the woman obviously took it as him liking what he saw, and her piercing green eyes gleamed as a domineering smile took over her face. 

“I have to get back to my friends…” Kenma said, trailing off at the end. He sounded weak and he hated it, but Alpha’s were known to attack Omega’s they thought were rude. 

“You’re friends? Are they as pretty as you?” The woman leaned forward and Kenma flinched back. He didn’t like where this was going. 

“U-um…I should go…” Kenma once again tried to side step her, but she was quick, trapping him against the cold refrigerator door and planting her hands on either side of him. 

“Why so quick to leave?” She spoke, her scent reeking of dominance. 

“U-um…” 

“Kenma!” Kenma heard his name shouted and breathed out hard, thankful when he saw Kuro’s familiar mess of hair rounding the corner. 

“Kuro!” He squeaked out, still not able to move with the arms on either side of him. 

Kuro’s eyes snapped over to him and he froze as he took in his situation. 

“Kuro?” The woman spoke looking over to where Kuro was standing. “One of your friends?” 

“Kenma.” Kuro growled, dangerous and low. “Come here.” 

Kenma looked up expectantly, waiting for the Alpha to understand that he was being called, but when she never lifted her arms, his face fell. 

“Can’t you see we’re having a conversation here?” She said, her words directed toward Kuro. 

“Looks pretty one sided to me. Let him go.” 

“What the hell?” The Alpha said, straightening up only to stand between Kuro and Kenma. “I already checked, he isn’t mated, and your scent sure as hell isn’t on him, so what’s the deal?” 

“Hey Kuroo what’s taking to long?” Kenma heard Bokuto say. He saw both him and Akaashi round the same corner Kuro had and come up behind him. When they saw the situation though, they both froze, realizing that they shouldn’t interfere. 

“Looks like those two are mated so why does is matter? He’s unclaimed and I want him.” The Alpha said. 

“It doesn’t matter if he’s unbonded or not, he doesn’t want to talk to you, so back off.” Kuro said. His voice was increasingly becoming more and more deadly, and the owner of the store was looking on with his phone in hand, ready to call the police if a fight broke out. 

“He never told me to go way.” The Alpha said. “So i’m going to take that as a yes.” She reached behind her and grabbed Kenma’s wrist, attempting to pull him with her. 

The growl that sounded throughout the store made Kenma’s blood run cold. It was one of those growls, the one Kuro’s only ever used when his Alpha side is about to over take him. This was only Kenma’s third time hearing it, and he was still just as afraid as the first two times. He hoped Kuro wouldn't get the cops called on him again. Kuro’s never been the easiest to calm down, a known fact ever since the Omega school incident. 

Kuro was in front of the other Alpha in no time, and he harshly grabbed her wrist, wrenching it off of Kenma’s. Suddenly it was a growling match. The woman yanked her wist free and growled at Kuro who bared his teeth in warning. The owner of the store was already pushing buttons and Kenma was sure it would’ve come to a full on fight if Bokuto didn’t choose to rush forward and hold Kuro back. 

“Don’t ever fucking touch him again!” Kuro snarled at the woman, still baring his teeth in a threatening manner. The woman, who looked like she wanted to rip Kuro’s throat out, seemed to realize she was in the wrong and growled before stomping out of the store, the other people inside making room for her to leave. 

“Are you okay Kenma-san?” Kenma heard Akaashi ask, but Kenma was still too busy clutching and staring at the wrist that the woman had grabbed. He definitely, without a doubt, did not want that woman to be touching him, but the loss of contact had ripped the breath out of him, and he’d desperately grabbed his arm to stop it from reach back for her. 

What the hell was wrong with him? 

“Kenma?” 

“Hmm?” Kenma’s head snapped up at his name being called and found himself looking into Akaashi’s worried gaze. 

“Are you alright? Did she hurt you?” Akaashi repeated. Kenma shook his head. 

“No, I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure?” He asked. His eyes looked doubtful. 

“I’m sure. I was more scared Kuro was going to lose his head than anything she was doing.” At the complete honesty in his eyes, Akaashi nodded and turned back towards the two Alpha’s. Bokuto was currently holding onto Kuro, who was tense, as stiff as a board and still staring at the door that the woman had disappeared out of. Kenma walked towards them. He knew if he didn't calm Kuro down, no one could. 

“Kuro.” Kenma said, speaking quietly so Kuro would have to pay attention to hear him. Kuro’s head whipped around toward Kenma, and his eyes widened when he realized how close they were. He took a step back out of habit, and Bokuto let him go, stepping back to give the two of them some space. 

“Thank you.” Kenma said. “For saving me.” 

“Kenma…I didn’t- I should’ve-“ 

“I can’t decide which one I want, so i’m getting both.” Kenma interrupted, holding up the drinks that were still in his hands. He saw the wide eyed look that Kuro gave him, even Bokuto and Akaashi were looking at him as if he’d sprouted an extra head, but the only way to calm Kuro down was to act as nonchalant as possible, and this wasn’t something he wanted to focus on. Not when his arm was burning in the place he’d been touched. 

Though Kuro wasn’t exactly back to his usual self, he still snapped out of it enough to follow Kenma and pay for his drinks, though the owner looked at them strange, he still rang them up. When everything was payed for, the four of them were back to making their way to Bokutos house. Akaashi seemed to have realized to not mention the incident, and probably talked to Bokuto as the owl man wasn’t making a fuss about it either. By the time they actually reached Bokuto’s house, things were mostly normal. Kuro was back to joking around with Bokuto and teasing Akaashi, though he walked close to Kenma, closer than he normally did, of course, still not enough to actually touch him. This fact bothered Kenma for some reason, and even though Kenma would never force Kuro to touch him, as he knew it would break Kuro, he still found himself wanting to just lean to the left and fall onto the muscled arm that was so close, yet felt miles away. 

Bokuto unlocked his house door and the four of them piled into the front entrance. Bokuto had said before that his parents weren't going to be home until late in the night, as they liked to use Friday as date night. Once all of their shoes were off, Bokuto led them to the living room where they would spend their time and set down their bag of snacks on the coffee table. Akaashi and Kuro sat on the couch and started rifling through the bags of snacks, while Kenma moved to the other side of the coffee table to sit on the floor and play his psp while waiting for Bokuto go and get his console out of his room. 

When Bokuto came back and finally set everything up, he sat next to Kenma on the floor, and leaned forward to be as close to the television as he could without actually touching it. They all decided to play Mario cart, as it was the only game Bokuto had that could be played by four people and for the first round everything went just as expected, Kenma won, as he was the best at video games. Akaashi came in second, because even though he didn’t play video games often, he was always surprisingly good at them. And Bokuto and Kuro were racing for third and last place. It ended with Kuro beating Bokuto by one place…which was eleventh, and Kuro bragging about it while Bokuto whined and pouted and demanded a rematch. Of course they were all willing to play again so Bokuto picked a level that “he was the best at” and they started again. 

This round didn't goes planned. It started off small; Kenma had been distracted for a moment because of an unpleasant shiver that ran through his body which gave Akaashi the chance to pass him, and so Akaashi won instead, and Kenma came second. 

The third round however, was the worst. Kenma’s body was vibrating and burning so much he couldn’t sit straight, and he was so distracted that he dropped the controller twice. When he couldn’t focus on anything but the itchiness of his skin he gave up. That run he came in last, even Kuro and Bokuto beat him, which caused three pairs of worried glances to focus on him. 

“You okay Kenma?” Bokuto was the first to ask. Kenma tried to shake it off, to get the uncomfortable feeling out of his body, but he just couldn't get rid of it. 

“Yeah, i’m fine.” He said. He didn’t know if he was trying to convince them or himself. 

“Kenma…is it because of what happened earlier?” Kuro asked tentatively. Kenma shook his head harder. That wasn’t it. 

“Kenma-san…You’ve been acting strange for a while now…this is just a guess, but, are you touch starved?” 

Three pairs of eyes made their way to Akaashi. 

“Touch starved?” Kuro said disbelievingly. “His parents do that kind of stuff for him.” 

“When was the last time you scented with your parents?” Akaashi asked carefully. 

Kenma thought about it and realize he couldn’t exactly pinpoint it. “It was probably about…a month and a half ago?” 

Akaashi’s eyes widened in shock. That long? For Omega’s, a week without a proper cuddle and scenting session was unbearable, Kenma was extremely touch starved, he couldn’t believe it’d been so long and he was just now showing symptoms. 

“Maybe you should go home and get your parents to help you then.” Akaashi suggested. 

Kenma shook his head. “My parents aren’t home. Won’t be for the weekend.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Kuro said, sounding hurt. 

Kenma shrugged. “I never even thought of it until now.” 

“Well if Kenma’s parents can’t help, shouldn’t Kuro do it?” Bokuto asked. 

Kuro’s eyes widened in shock. “M-me?” 

“Yeah.” Bokuto said. “Your the one closest to him here, and if it’s been that long, it must be pretty bad. Right Kenma?” 

“I guess.” Was all Kenma said. 

Kuro gulped audibly, and his breath came out shaky. “I…I can try.” 

Now it was time for Kenma to open his eyes in shock. “Are you sure? I don’t want you to-“ 

“I can do it.” Kuro said determinedly, looking at Kenma with stubborn eyes. Kenma didn’t want to push him, but he knew that if he didn’t do this, Kuro would feel horrible about himself. With that thought in mind, he stood on shaky legs and walked around the coffee table to stand in front of Kuro; he stopped just short of him, letting Kuro make the first move. 

Kuro looked him up and down before taking a deep breath and raising one of his hands. He slowly but surely moved it words Kenma’s torso, but the closer it got, the shakier it became. Kuro huffed, clearly frustrated with himself and tried to press on. Just as his fingertips were going to brush against the fabric of Kenma’s shirt, he let out a frustrated sob and snatched his hand back. Looking up at Kenma, his eyes were filed with anger, anger at himself fro not being able to help and the Omega and fear, fear that something like the incident might happen again. 

Kenma hated seeing Kuro so grief-stricken, and tried to reassure him. “Kuro-“ 

“I can’t.” His voice cracked in the middle, and Kenma’s heart clenched when he saw the tears forming in his eyes. “I’m sorry Kenma…I can’t.” 

“It’s okay Kuro…it’s okay.” 

“No, Kenma! It’s not! You're hurting right now, and I should be able to fix it, but I can’t! God I’m so sorry Kenma!” Now Kuro was hitting his chest in a way Kenma knew meant he wanted to hurt himself, he was punishing himself for “hurting” Kenma. 

Kenma stepped away from him, knowing that proximity wasn’t going to help. 

“Bokuto.” Kenma spoke suddenly, causing the older boy to look at him. “I can’t help him, but you can.” Bokuto could be dense most of the time, but now, he seemed to understand exactly what to do. He quickly got up and sat next to Kuro, grabbing onto the fist that continued to beat into his chest. 

“Calm down Kuroo It’s okay, i promise.” 

“It’s not okay!” Kuro growled. “What is Kenma supposed to do? He’s going to be in pain because of me. Because I’m useless!” 

“I’ll help him.” Akaashi spoke up. Locking eyes with Kenma they came to a sudden understanding. Kenma ran over to him, hurrying to sit in his lap. Akaashi wrapped his arms around his waist and immediately Kenma let out a breath of relief and slumped into the contact, closing his eyes in contentment when Akaashi began scent marking him, rubbing his cheek against his hair; Kenma shivered and leaned further into the touch. 

“See? He’s fine. Akaashi’s really good at cuddling so before you know it, he’ll be all better.” Kenma opened his eyes when he heard Bokuto’s voice and found Kuro already staring at him. Bokuto had thankfully gotten Kuro to stop hitting himself, but Kenma knew that look in his eye. This was a look he’d only receive once before. The one at the incident. The look where Kenma knew the only thing running through Kuro’s head, was how horrified he was with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay thank you for reading! The next chapter is unfortunately the last, and I hope you'll stick with me to the end! Thank you for everyone who has read so far, and I hope you continue to enjoy this, even just a little bit! 
> 
> See you next week! 
> 
> ~Ky~


	3. Fights and resolutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, why did it take me 4 months to update? Cause i'm a piece of shit. Next thing next. 
> 
> I do have to dress something. I hesitated in posting this because there is a scene in this chapter that is a little controversial if you will. This does touch on the subject of children and things that are not necessarily appropriate. Before you freak out I didn’t make them have sex or anything like that, but with the way I write omegaverse it makes sense to the story. I don’t want it to offend anyone or make people think I like little kids doin the nasty or whatever cause that’s not it, but I figured I should put a warning just incase you really don’t wish to read it. If you’d like to skip it, please stop reading at “Don’t move.” and pick back up at “What the hell is going on?!” 
> 
> Anyways please enjoy this and if there are any mistakes, sorry. Also sorry if it sucks. See you at the end! 
> 
> Random fact of the day: 
> 
> Eating a human body would provide about 81,500 calories.

Kenma was upset with himself. He knew that if he’d just taken care of himself and never gotten touch starved, Kuro wouldn’t be behaving the way he was. 

And the way he was behaving was awful. 

It was like their relationship hit an all time low. Where Kuro would never get too close to Kenma for comfort, he wouldn’t blatantly avoid contact like this. Kenma was used to walking a bit far apart when they travelled to school together, but now, Kuro walked practically in the middle of the road just to make sure there was a 100% chance no contact was made; and it was made worse by the fact that when a car came, instead of moving back toward Kenma’s side of the road to move out of the way, Kuro would cross the street, effectively putting enough distance between them that people would think they were strangers. 

Unfortunately, this happened in all aspects of their lives. When Kuro came to Kenma’s classroom for lunch, instead of sitting across from him, Kuro would sit at the complete opposite end of the table; and when he pulled out Kenma’s lunch from his bag, he would slide it toward him, just to minimize the chance of their finger tips brushing when he handed it over. 

The others noticed. How could they not? They had noticed how weird it was at the over all lack of physical touch between them, but even strangers could see that this was definitely not normal, and something was obviously going on between them. Kenma suspects it was Akaashi who told the others to stay quiet about it, as he had always been the most observant of their group next to Kenma, and since neither he nor Kuro had ever talked about it before, Akaashi had probably guessed it was a taboo topic concerning them both. 

Kenma was both grateful and annoyed with this. On one hand, it meant that he didn’t have to explain anything. He wasn’t sure he could really; he and Kuro had never talked about this weird thing that happened between them. They both just understood that the incident had changed something in Kuro, and they both had to suffer the consequences. It wasn’t like Kenma actively avoided the conversation, but he could tell Kuro wanted to pretend the whole thing never existed, and Kenma had never been a pushy person. 

On the other hand though… it’d been eight years of nothing. No touching, no scenting, no talking about anything that could set Kuro off, remind him of what he’d done all those years ago; and since Kenma wasn’t a forward person, wasn’t someone who could bite the bullet and finally force them both to have closure over an incident that was blown eight years out of proportion, he wanted someone else to bring it up, to start the conversation that Kenma couldn’t, not on his own, because he cared for Kuro, and even though every time they got too close, or another Alpha mentioned Kenma’s name, even though Kenma knew that all of these little little things brought up the one memory that killed Kuro to think about… 

Kenma couldn’t bring it up to him. Not willingly. Not when he knew what it did to Kuro. 

And so he sat and suffered in silence like he’d been doing his whole life as Kuro left his house after a late night gaming session, giving some half assed excuse to Kenma’s mother as to why he once again couldn’t sleep over. The sound of the front door shutting was followed by quiet footsteps and Mrs. Kozume poking her head through her sons door with questioning eyes; and Kenma didn’t know how to answer, so he simply shrugged and pulled out his phone, signaling the end of their silent conversation.  
It was the next Friday, exactly one week since since Kenma’s lack of self care led Kuro into a spiraling pit of new found hatred and carefulness. The bell for lunch had just rung, and so far the only new comer to the group was Kageyama, as both he and Hinata took Fridays off from their daily lunch time practice to eat with their friends. 

“So I was thinking!” Hinata said around a bite of his bento. “We should all have a sleepover! It would be so fun!” 

“When you say we, who are you referring too?” Akaashi questioned, carefully putting down his chopsticks to pay full attention to the orange haired Omega. 

“The three of us!” Hinata gestured to the Omega’s at the table. “We’re completely surrounded by Alpha’s all the time…wouldn’t it be fun to spend time, just us three?!” 

“We spend every single lunch together.” Kenma commented without looking away from his game. “Not to mention we have a whole room for just us to use.” 

“But sleepovers are so fun!” Hinata whined. “And my mom won’t let Kageyama stay over because he’s an Alpha. Pleeeeeease?” Hinata droned on. 

“Well, I don’t have a problem with it. I’ll message my parents now.” Akaashi said, pulling out his phone. 

Hinata whooped and threw his hands in the air, barley missing Kageyama’s face. The Alpha only grumbled and smacked the back of Hinata’s head, causing the little orange ball of sunshine to smile sheepishly. 

“What about you Kenma?” Hinata turned to him excitedly, an expectant look in his eyes. 

Kenma’s mouth was already opened and prepared to decline, but he suddenly stopped himself. Looking toward the orange haired Omega, Kenma thought about it for a moment. 

“Sure.” 

“Wait, really?” Hinata asked incredulously; even Akaashi was looking at him skeptically. 

“Yeah. You’re right, a night with just other Omega’s wouldn’t be so bad.” 

“Whoohoo!” Hinata yelled, garnering the attention of several annoyed classmates. “There's this new cake shop that I really wanted to try! We should all go together after school!” 

“We’d have to have an Alpha accompany us to that.” Akaashi spoke up after resuming his meal. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Hinata said, leaning back in his chair and putting on a disturbed face. “The last time I went out by myself, two Alpha’s kept following me around! I had to call Tobio to come get me! It was so annoying!” Kageyama growled lowly as Hinata recalled his encounter with the other Alpha’s. The orange Omega only chuckled and pat Kageyama’s head. “There there don’t worry, I only talk to them a little bit.” Kageyama knocked his hand off and grumbled something under his breath making Hinata laugh again. 

“We’ve all had experiences like that. It’s better to be safe than sorry.” Akaashi input. 

“So who should we bring then?” Hinata questioned. 

Kenma, who had been mostly silent the whole conversation, spoke up quickly and determined. “Not Kuro.” 

The others looked a little affronted by his quick reply. Hinata spoke up first. “Why not?” 

“I just…” Kenma hesitated. “I don’t think he would like the idea of me going out without him, but I don’t need him to be around every second of my life.” 

“Well that rules out Bokuto then.” Akaashi said, thankfully turning the conversation back towards him. “There’s no way he would be able to keep his mouth shut.” 

“That leaves just you Kageyama- kun~” 

Kageyama, who had been focusing very hard on his milk carton this whole time, perked up at the mention of his name. 

“I don’t even like cake.” 

“Come on!” Hinata whined, aggressively shaking Kageyama’s arm. “You heard everyone! You’re the only one that can take us! Please~~~” Hinata blinked prettily up at Kageyama and jutted out his lower lip in a pout. Kenma could see the exact moment the raven haired Alpha broke. 

“Fine. But just today.” 

“Yay!” Hinata yelled, once again getting their table dirty glares. “I can’t wait!” 

“Wait for what?” A new voice asked. 

All four of the table occupants whipped their heads around to the newcomers, Hinata shutting his mouth quickly when he realized that both Kuroo and Bokuto were walking towards them. 

“Umm…” Hinata said shakily, his eye’s flying between the two rapidly, obviously trying to think of an excuse. 

“Dumbass won’t shut up about our practice match next week.” Kageyama supplied, and Hinata looked physically relieved. 

“I’m surprised your not as exited as him Kageyama-kun.” Kuroo teased, Taking his spot next to Akaashi so there was no chance of any contact with Kenma. This behavior was getting on the blonde’s nerve, and was the main reason he agreed to the whole sleepover in the first place; even though he didn’t want Kuro to know about it, he still knew it would piss Kuro off if he went somewhere where the Alpha couldn’t supervise him, and Kenma wanted the petty satisfaction of doing it. 

Bokuto took the spot to Kenma’s left before leaning over the table to give Akaashi a kiss on his forehead. Kenma leaned back form the display and focused more intently on his game. 

“So, Kenma.” Kuro spoke, pulling out the blonde’s lunch and sliding it across the table towards him. “My mom was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight; said she misses seeing you over.” 

‘I would be over more if you weren’t so stupidly paranoid.’ Kenma thought. Instead, he spoke the lie he had been thinking of ever since he decided to go along with Hinata’s slumber party idea. 

“I can’t. I have a doctors appointment today. Mom’s picking me up from school.” 

Kuro’s eyebrows furrowed at his words. “Appointment? I didn’t hear anything about that. What time is she coming to get us?” 

“Not us. Me.” Kenma corrected. Kuro narrowed his eyes. 

“Why just you?” 

“It’s an Omega appointment.” Kenma emphasized, knowing Kuro would get the hint. 

“Oh, I didn’t- I didn’t know it was so soon-“ Kuro sputtered, entirely uncomfortable even thinking about anything Omega related when it came to Kenma. 

“Do you want me to wait with you-“ 

“No.” Kenma interrupted. “I’ll just wait inside the Omega room. It’s fine Kuro.” He added when he saw the Alpha’s mouth opening in protest. 

Kuro seemed to contemplate it for a moment, but eventually he nodded. “Alright. Tell me how it goes?” 

“Okay.” Kenma responded, letting out the slightest breath of relief. He chanced a glance at Akaashi who was already looking at him and nodded slightly. He did his part, it was time for Akaashi to get rid of Bokuto. 

“Actually Bokuto-san.” Akaashi began casually. Bokuto looked at Akashi when he was addressed, a big smile pulling on his lips. 

“I can’t go home with you today. I’m sorry.” 

“Aww that sucks! Can I come over tomorrow?” Bokuto responded, a small pout resting on his face. 

“Of course Bokuto-san. I look forward to it.” And that was the end of their conversation. Kenma grimaced internally at how easy it had been between the two. of course he was the only one to get interrogated over one day when he wasn’t even mated. 

The rest of lunch went as it normally did; Kuro and Bokuto made jokes that no one besides Hinata thought were funny, Akaashi ate his lunch in silence, sporadically looking up and smiling secretly at his mate, and Kenma played his game, picking at his lunch once in a while to avoid being yelled at by Kuro. 

When the bell rang signaling the end of lunch everyone except Kenma and Akaashi exited the room, Akaashi telling Hinata and Kageyama to meet in front of the Omega room after school. They both agreed and made their way back to the first year floor, and the two second years sat back in their respective seats, getting ready for another round of boring classes that seemed to drag on forever. 

~ ~ ~ 

“Are we ready to go?” Hinata asked as he bound toward the door where Akaashi and Kenma were currently standing in front of. They had both just said goodbye to their respective Alpha’s, Akaashi’s and Bokuto’s full of long hugs and quick kisses, Kenma’s and Kuro’s much less intimate with more waves and less attention poured into each other. 

Kageyama was walking slowly behind Hinata, not seeming exactly thrilled to be taken as a chaperone on an Omegan outing, but Kenma could see the exited glances he kept giving toward the small orange haired Omega, clearly not all that pissed about going. 

They left the school right away, Hinata telling Akaashi the name of the shop they were going too, as Hinata’s sense of direction was not the best and no one wanted to be lost for five hours. Akaashi typed the address into his GPS and then they were on their way, the constant bickering that never seemed to cease between the ginger and his raven haired friend the only sound following them. 

Luckily for everyone, the sweets shop wasn’t too far from their school, and after a quick a train ride and a little bit of walking they were standing in front of a relatively tall building, already bustling with teenagers and adults. The shop they were attending was on the third floor of the building and the group made their way up the stairs, already getting looks from other Alpha’s in the vicinity, but the group expected that, as it wasn’t everyday you saw three Omega’s in the same room together. Just as they predicted, before they even opened the door to the sweets shop Alpha’s were making their way toward them, stopping only when they saw Kageyama was in the mix; most deciding that dealing with another Alpha wasn’t worth it in the middle of the day. 

The shop was clearly marketed toward younger females, as it was decorated in noting but pinks and whites. All of the tables were covered in frilly white clothes and ribbons were tied around each chair; the waitresses and waiters all in frilly pink outfits. Luckily, the food actually looked good, and even though it was insanely overpriced, Kenma ordered a slice of apple pie with a cat design made of cinnamon sitting atop of it. Akaashi ordered a simple slice of vanilla cake and Hinata ordered some complicated strawberry jam dish. Kageyama was only going to settle for a small cup of coffee until Hinata said “You can’t come to a sweets shop and no get sweets Bakeyama!” Which resulted in the raven haired Alpha getting a plain doughnut to appease the small ginger. 

They (Hinata) chose a table by the window, as the weather was unusually nice and waited for their food to arrive. Hinata and Kageyama naturally sat next to each other, with Hinata sitting closest to the window. Kenma sat across from him, Akaashi letting Kenma take the seat which resulted in the least amount of interaction with other humans. 

A waitress brought their food to their table and everyone began to dig in. Kenma was pleasantly surprised by the quality of his pie. It wasn’t quite the quality of his mothers home made apple pie, but he still managed to eat every bite. Hinata’s treat was gone almost as soon as it was placed down, and Kenma had to take his word of how delicious it was; Kageyama was no different, scarfing down both his doughnut and coffee the minute they were placed in front of him. Kenma believed that no matter how different the two were and how much they fought, Kageyama and Hinata were actually made for each other. The thought made him smile, just a tiny tilt of his lips, but Akaashi, who was still carefully eating his cake, noticed. 

“What’s so funny?” 

Kenma immediately wiped his expression clean, instead turning back toward his game. “You have frosting on your cheek.” He said. 

“Woah he really does!” Hinata commented excitedly, leaning over the table to wipe said frosting off with his finger and stick it in his mouth. “So good~” He moaned. 

“Th-thanks.” Akaashi sputtered, clearly embarrassed at being messy out in public. Kenma smiled once more. Even though he was very against human interaction in general, he was glad he made this outing today. A change in pace was nice every once in a while, and he knew his mother would be happy he found friends other than Kuro. 

Speaking of Kuro… 

Kenma felt a little bad about lying, but he quickly squashed the feeling down. The Alpha was always overprotective, and contrary to popular belief, they were not joined at the hip. Sometimes the blonde needed a break from his Alpha friend, if only to escape the self hate that seemed to roll off of Kuro like water every time he was around the Omega. 

The others talked for a while, knowing Kenma enough by now to understand that he wasn’t very much of a talker, and more enjoyed sitting in the background playing his game, giving his input in a conversation every once in a while. They had been there for about an hour, their food and drinks long finished when Kenma spoke up. 

“I’m going to the bathroom.” He stood up and quietly pushed in his chair before he heard a voice. 

“Wait!” Hinata said. “Kageyama you go with him.” 

Kageyama turned to the ginger with wide eyes. “Why me?” 

“Because!” Hinata explained exasperatedly. “What if someone tries to attack him in there! Bathrooms are dangerous places you know!” 

Kageyama looked at Akaashi for help. “I agree with Hinata.” Akaashi said. “Many attacks on Omega’s are committed in public restrooms. 

“Fine.” Kageyama grumbled, also moving to stand up. Kenma wanted to complain as well; he was perfectly capable of going to the bathroom alone, but Kageyama was already walking toward the hallway toward the bathroom, and Kenma rushed to follow behind him, maneuvering around the people who had just came in the shop through the front door. 

They made their way to the mens restroom and both went inside. Kageyama leaned against the wall, pulling out his phone to wait for him. The blonde went into the farthest stall and locked the door, putting his game into his back pocket to take care of business. He finished quickly and exited the stall, moving past other people in order to get to the sink to wash his hands. He walked over to Kageyama when he was done, trying to move around the increasing number of people entering as well. He made one particular move that had him bumping into someone on is left, and after briefly apologizing, he turned only to run into someone else. He was starting to panic slightly, not comfortable with all the attention that he was garnering; before he could get to overwhelmed, he felt two hands latch onto his shoulders and pull him backwards, where he crash landed into a broad chest. 

“Are you okay?” Kageyama asked, turning him around to face the blonde. 

Kenma nodded and thanked him quietly, and the raven haired Alpha nodded, carefully placing one of his hands between the blondes shoulder blades to help guide him out of the packed bathroom. Kenma felt like he could finally breath when the door opened and he stumbled out into the hallway, gladly taking in fresh air and reveling in the feeling of space around him. He had finally gotten his breath back and stood up to full hight when he glanced back at Kageyama. 

“Sorry, let’s go.” Kageyama only nodded in acknowledgment and slightly pushed Kenma forward, both of them moving down the hall and back to their table. Their friends were finally in sight, and Hinata was already waving them over when Kenma heard a voice… 

The absolute last voice he wanted to hear. 

“Kenma?” 

Kenma’s wide eyes flickered to the source, and to his horror, between him and his table, standing just inside the sweetshops doorways were Bokuto and Kuro, one looking confused, the other… angry. 

“I thought you said you had a doctors appointment.” Kuro said, is voice flat and devoid of emotion. Kenma felt a shiver run through his body. 

“It…got cancelled?” He spoke it like a question and Kuro’s eyes narrowed. He obviously didn’t believe him; not that Kenma was very convincing. 

“So it got cancelled and you just happened to meet an Alpha from school and decide to go on a date?” Kuro’s voice was near menacing now and Kenma shriveled up under the intense stare that was directed at him. 

At the mention of him, Kageyama’s hand, which was still pressed against Kenma’s back, dropped suddenly to his side. “It isn’t-“ 

Kuro growled fiercely, effectively cutting Kageyama- who was both smaller and younger- off. 

“Bullshit.” Kuro accused. “His smell is all over you. You guys decide to have a randevú in the bathroom?” 

“Kuro…” Kenma tried weakly, already not liking where this was going. 

“Wait! It’s not like that!” Hinata said as both he and Akaashi walked toward the group, apologizing to those around them who were getting increasingly more uncomfortable with the hostile atmosphere. 

Kuro noticed the small Omega approaching and grinned sardonically. “Sorry shrimpy, looks like you’re Alpha’s getting stolen from right under your nose.” 

Kageyama growled in warning when Kuro addressed Hinata in the cynical tone. “Don’t talk to him like that.” 

“Oh what? Don’t want your Omega to know you’re sleeping around with his friends?” 

“Kuroo stop.” Bokuto said, putting a comforting hand on his friends shoulder. “I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation.” 

“Bokuto-san’s correct.” Akaashi interjected. “We asked Kageyama-kun to accompany Kenma-kun to the bathroom as a safety measure.” 

“He would’ve been a lot safer if he never lied to me and snuck off to go to a random restaurant with an already taken Alpha.” 

“That’s enough!” Kenma snapped. All of the heads in the group turned to him at the sudden outburst, not used to Kenma being so loud and commanding. 

“I was perfectly safe, and the only reason I smell of Kageyama is because he helped me get out of a crowd.” When Kuro’s mouth opened to argue more Kenma raised up his finger, shushing him. 

“And furthermore.” He continued, lowering his shaky voice and narrowing his eyes, trying to be as intimidating as possible. “It wouldn’t even matter if I was courting Kageyama. You’re not my mother, and you’re not my bodyguard, so your opinion is entirely invalid.” 

“Kenma…” Kuro said, surprised at the Omega’s tone. A look of hurt flashed in his eyes, and Kenma felt a flutter of guilt fly through his heart, but he squeezed his eyes shut, steeling himself before continuing. 

“You’re so overprotective for no reason. It’s getting annoying being around someone and constantly watching myself, I just want to relax with someone else for once. I’m allowed to hang out with people that aren’t you. You’re my friend, not my mate, so stop acting like you are.” 

With that Kenma marched forward. “C’mon. Let’s go.” He spoke to the rest, intent on leaving the building. 

“Kenma…” Kuro’s desperate voice caused him pause, and he glanced over his shoulder to see Kuro’s arm reached toward him, fingers twitching as they grabbed the air uselessly. 

“What?” Kenma smirked, voice and eyes full of malice. He knew he would regret his next words, but years of beating around the bush and being so submissive to one person was finally taking its tole, and Kenma needed to be rebellious right now. “You gonna grab me and make me stay again? Hope I get a new accessory this time as well. Make it match, will you?” 

Kenma watched as Kuro’s eyes widened in a mixture of shock and hurt, and his hand snapped back as if Kenma had burned him. He supposed, in a way, he did; but Kenma was angry, and all he wanted was to let Kuro know that just because he’s an Omega, doesn’t mean he can be bossed around like some kind of slave. 

Turning away from the Alpha who was too shocked to do much of anything, Kenma raced down the two flights of stairs and burst into the street, breathing heavily as his body shook, not used to standing up to anyone, much less Kuro. He heard voices calling after him and turned to face Akaashi and Hinata, both with confused yet worried expressions on their faces. 

“Kenma, what was that? Are you alright?” Hinata fretted. 

“I’m fine. Let’s go to your house now.” 

Both the other Omega’s looked at each other, obviously deciding if they should decline the offer, but Kenma couldn’t go back home now, not when Kuro lived next door, not when he knew his parents would welcome him in. He didn’t want to see Kuro right now. Didn’t want to feel guilty for his anger. 

“Please.” He spoke, and they seemed to realize all of this, seemed to realize he needed a distraction; and so without another word the three of them headed off to the train station. They had all planned to go to their houses to get clothes, but sensing that Kenma would rather go anywhere else, Hinata insisted that he had clothes to fit Kenma; and so, they quickly went to Akaashi’s house, where Akaashi took a phone call from Bokuto that Kenma pointedly ignored, knowing it was about Kuro and not wanting to hear anything about it. 

They headed to Hinata’s house after that, and his mother greeted them at the door, telling them that dinner would be ready in a couple of hours, and they were more than welcome to have snacks before then. All three thanked her for her kindness before following Hinata up to his room. Hinata closed the door behind them after saying hello to his little sister, and then went digging through his dresser for clothes that would fit Kenma. Luckily they were roughly the same size, and Kenma ended up in a faded t-shirt and volleyball shorts, sitting on Hinata’s bed and playing his game while the other two played a video game on Hinata’s tv. 

They played like this for a while, sitting in silence besides the sounds of the video game and occasional meaningless chatter. Kenma could tell it was coming, could feel the curiosity permeating the air, and he braced himself for the inevitable questions. 

It came about 15 minutes later. Akaashi had just beaten Hinata once again, and the ginger threw his remote down in anger. “Why are you so good at this?!” The small Omega questioned. 

“I don’t think i’m necessarily good, I think you’re just bad Shoyou.” 

“That’s so mean! Kenma isn’t he mean?!” 

Hinata whirled around to face the Omega with bright eyes. Kenma glanced up quickly and shrugged. “I think he’s just speaking the truth.” 

“Why is no one on my side?!” Hinata yelled loudly, grasping his hair in frustration. 

“Kenma…” Akaashi asked tentatively, effectively ignoring Hinata. “About what happened before…are you alright?” 

Kenma didn’t look up from his game. “I’m fine. I was just a little angry is all.” 

“I don’t really know what you meant…but whatever you said seemed to hurt Kuroo-san a lot.” Hinata spoke, just as tentative. 

“Yes, that was the aim.” 

“Did the fight have anything to with why Kuroo-san doesn’t seem to go near you?” Akaashi asked. Kenma sighed and saved his game, figuring that now was as good as time as ever to explain. 

“Yeah. I was frustrated that he kept acting as if everyone was out to hurt me. He’s only like that because of what happened in the past.” 

“What happened in the past?” Hinata whispered, clearly trying to not spook Kenma or make him uncomfortable. 

“Well…I guess Kuro hurt me pretty badly before.” 

“How?” Asked Akaashi. 

“Hmm…” He thought back, trying to clearly remember what happened. “It was about eight ears ago I think…” 

~ ~ ~ 

A nine and ten year old Kenma and Kuro are currently sitting on the couch in the living room of the Kozume house. There’s an old cartoon playing on the tv, and Kuro is cracking up at some lame joke the protagonist made. 

“It’s not even funny.” Kenma chided, eyes never leaving his game boy. 

“What?!” Kuro yelled incredulously. “He’s like, the funniest person I know!” 

“You don’t even know him.” Kenma pointed out. “Besides, he’s not even real, he’s just a character.” 

“Well character or not, he’s still funny! You just don’t know how to spot funny people.” 

“Clearly.” Kenma said calmly as he gave a very pointed look to his friend on the couch. 

Kuro looked at him with mock offense. “Why am I friends with someone who clearly doesn’t appreciate my comedic value?!” 

“Because I put up with you.” 

“Yeah yeah, of course you do.” Despite the jabs they threw, both of them knew that their friendship was priceless, and they valued each other more than any other person. 

Kenma’s mom comes out from kitchen just then and peaks her head into the living room. “I’m going upstairs to do some laundry, you two be good okay?” 

“Okay!” They say in unison, already going back to their earlier activities. 

Kuro’s show has just ended and something that doesn’t seem to hold his interest replaces it. Kuro let’s out a big yawn and turns the TV off. “This show is boring.” He says. “Can I watch you play?” 

Kenma nods and holds his device farther away from his face so Kuro can watch him play as Kuro scoots towards him until their sides are pressed together and both of their feet are dangling off the couch. 

They sit like this for a while, Kuro makes commentary beside him and Kenma tells him all about the game and characters as they appear. It’s a usual Saturday evening for them, one that Kenma has come to enjoy because of the simplicity of it all. 

Kenma doesn’t notice it at first, too absorbed in his game to pay attention to anything else, but eventually he does as Kuro’s face is now pressing into his neck, and his breath as he sniffs Kenma tickles him. 

“What are you doing?” Kenma asks, half heartedly pushing Kuro away with his elbow. He doesn’t really mind the proximity; he and Kuro have shared the same bed and cuddled more times than he could count; but when Kuro doesn’t back off, Kenma gets a little concerned. 

“Kuro…?” He says confused, trying to pull away and look Kuro in the face, but the raven grips his arm and pulls him back, burying his face in Kenmas neck. 

“Don’t move.” He speaks, and something happens inside of him that Kenma’s never felt before. He feels a strange pull in him, something about Kuro’s voice makes him freeze in place, not moving a single muscle. He stays like that, even as Kuro pushes him over until he’s laying on the couch and flips him onto his stomach. Kuro proceeds to climb on top of him and nuzzles his hair, making a sound that Kenma thinks sounds like a cat, and Kenma does it back, something inside of him telling him he should do so. 

He can’t really explain why he does it, but the same thing that has kept him still all this time makes him tilt his head when Kuro nudges at his cheek with his nose, and when Kuro yanks his hair his head follows willingly, snapping back and turning toward the side and suddenly Kuro is licking his neck. Kenma is scared now and he does’t know what to do; he doesn’t like being scared of Kuro, but he can’t will himself to do anything but shut his eyes, hoping that Kuro stops whatever weird thing he’s doing. 

There’s a small pause in Kuro’s onslaught of licking and Kenma thinks that maybe it’s over, but luck is not with him today, and he feels Kuro start to move his lower half on top of Kenma’s leg. Kenma doesn’t know what he’s trying to do, but once again, that inexplainable thing inside of him makes him push his leg up against Kuro, which seems to make the older boy happy if his cat like purring, which get increasingly louder had anything to do with it. 

The sudden teeth gnawing into his neck makes Kenma squeak in surprise, and he grimaces at the pain. His eyes are still securely shut, but he hears a distinct yell coming from across the room. 

“What the hell is going on?!” Kenma opens his eyes to see his father standing in the doorway of the living room, and his mother is already making her way down the stairs. She stops suddenly when she sees the two boys, her eyes widening comically and a hand goes over her mouth to suppress her gasp. Kenma whimpers in pain at the teeth that are still marking dents into his skin, and Kenma’s father seems to snap out of his stupor and storm over to the couch. 

He grabs the back Kuro’s shirt and lifts him up, pushing him off of Kenma and toward the edge of the couch. Mr. Kozume quickly looks over his son’s neck, thankful that it didn’t break the skin, and that he seems mostly unharmed. Kenma, who is still scared and confused over the whole situation, grabs onto his father, who is about to pull him up into his arms. 

Unfortunately he never gets that far. As soon as he touches Kenma, a tiny growl rips through the air, and Kenma glances over at Kuro, who's pupils have completely taken over any of the honey color that one resided there, leaving only an inky blackness. 

Kenma scuffles onto his knees, that same thing from earlier makes him reach his hand out toward Kuro, but his father stops him and begins to lift him up. Kuro see’s this coming and he pounces, growling furiously as he reaches out toward Kenma. Hooking his nails into Kenma’s skin, Mr. Kozume pulls Kenma away at the same time Kuro tries to pull him back, causing Kenma’s shirt to tear as Kuro digs deep and his nails rack across his body. 

Kenma screams at the white hot pain that flashes through his abdomen, jerking away from the source and immediately feeling warm blood swell and drip down his torso. Through his tears he looks at Kuro, who, at Kenma’s scream seems to have snapped out of his stupor. He looks down at his hand, coated in Kenma’s blood, and blinks widely at at, as if he doesn’t quite recognize it as his own. 

“Kenma?” He says, quietly confused. But then recognition flashes through him, and his face twists into that of such self hatred that despite the pain and his own nerves, Kenma fights his father in hopes of returning to Kuro’s side. 

“Kuro!” He cries, trying to get the attention of his best friend. But no matter how much he screams, Kuro only stares in horror at the blood that continues soaking Kenma’s ruined shirt; all the way until Mr. Kozume runs to the kitchen and closes the door behind them. 

It took a trip to the emergency room and an early talk about presenting before Kenma fully understood what had went on; Kuro had been in the early stages of presenting as an Alpha, a whole 3 years before he should, which is why no one had known what was going on. The doctor explained that Kenma would present as a class lower, though, judging by the extreme reaction, the blonde was most likely to present as an Omega. The doctor explained that the process wouldn’t take very long, and Kuro was fine and would be back to normal in about a week; but all Kenma could focus on was his friend and the tormented expression he’d seen on his face as they were torn apart. 

Kenma interrupted the doctors explanation and turned toward his parents, looking up at them with tears in his eyes. “Does this mean I can’t be friends with Kuro anymore?” 

His parents looked surprised at his question, and glanced at each other as if trying to have a silent conversation between them. 

“Well,” His mother said, bending down to be eye level with him. “It’s not that we think Tetsu-chan is a bad person or anything…we just don’t want to chance anything like this happening again.” 

“But the doctor just said that it only happens once, and Kuro would be normal in a week.” 

His mother looked at him sympathetically. “It won’t be quite the same as it was before i’m afraid. Now that Kuro’s presented, he’ll always be an Alpha.” 

“I don’t care if he’s an Alpha or a mermaid.” Kenma says, sniffling yet staring defiantly at his mother. “Kuro’s my friend, I don’t want to lose him.” 

His mother could tell that she wouldn’t win this fight, and she sighed in defeat. “Okay.” She said quietly. “But if he ever makes you feel uncomfortable again, don’t be afraid to tell us, kay?” 

Kenma nods his head and wipes away his tears, not caring about anything else as long as he could stay with Kuro. 

~ ~ ~ 

“I thought things would go back to normal.” Kenma finished. “But after that week was up, after I finally saw him again…it was different. He apologized but wouldn’t listen when I told him I forgave him; and after that, he never touched me again.” 

Kenma took the hem of his shirt in hand and raised up, sitting up onto his knees to show the three jagged scars that started just under his left pectoral, and slashed across his side, ending up just above his pant line on his lower back. 

Both of his friends gasped in surprise, and he cold see the slight horror in each of their eyes. 

“Is that the “accessory” You talked about. When you fought with Kuro?” Akaashi asked. 

Kenma pulled his shirt back down and nodded. “Yeah. I went too far when I said that. It’s been frustrating though; I don’t blame him even a little bit, never did, but now he has it in his mind that all Alpha’s are going to try and hurt me, and that he’s the worst of them all. He tries to protect me from others, but he mostly tries to protect me from himself.” 

“Have you tired talking to him about it?” Akaashi asked. “I see the way he looks at you…maybe if you guys talked it out…” 

“It’s hard.” Kenma admitted. “He get’s that same pained look in his eyes anytime it’s mentioned, so I don’t say anything. I guess I thought he’d eventually get over it…but it’s been eight years since then.” 

“It seemed pretty dramatic for both of you.” Hinata piped up, a serious look on his face. “But if that happened with me and Kageyama…I would have to talk to him. I couldn’t let him sit in his own self hatred like that, not if I could do something about it.” 

Kenma lowered his head and nodded, because he knew it was true. He knew it was time to face Kuro and get over this curse that had plagued him for most of their lives. Time to let Kuro now how much he means to Kenma, and how much their lives could change for the better if they got over it. 

The only problem is…he’s never been too good with words. 

“I guess…” Was all that Kenma said, not wanting to make any promises. 

Seeming to realize he no longer wanted to talk about the topic, both Akaashi and Hinata moved back toward their game. “If you need anything, we’re here.” Akaashi threw over his shoulder. Kenma smiled because he knew they would be. 

They spent the night as most sleepovers do. Not long after their talk, Hinata’s mother called them down for dinner, and they all ate as Natsu talked about her day, animatedly conversing with her brother. After dinner they all helped clean up, much to the surprise of Mrs. Hinata, then went back to Hinata’s room to watch a cheesy romance movie and eat ice cream. Even though the day had been tiring, he couldn’t say that he didn’t enjoy himself. 

When it was time to sleep, Hinata insisted that they all sleep on futons on the floor as part of the “sleepover” checklist, so, even though it was incredibly cramped with three men all sleeping in the floor, they did it anyway. Hinata also suggested a group cuddle and scenting session, which Kenma at first declined, but after ample convincing (begging) from Hinata, they all piled together, Kenma in the middle, and scented. 

It was the most fulfilled Kenma had felt in quite a while. 

They fell asleep like that; all tangled up in the blankets in one bit pile of bodies, and Kenma would complain if he didn’t sleep so well that night. They woke to Hinata’s mother telling them that breakfast was ready, and the three of them sleepily dragged themselves downstairs toward the table to shove sustenance in their mouths. 

They spent that day much the same as the previous, watching movies and playing video games. It was a nice break from all the Alpha’s constantly around them, and they basked in the Omegan pheromones running wild in Hinata’s stuffed up room, leaving all of them calm and relaxed. 

When the sun was starting to set was when Akaashi decided he should leave. As he was packing, Kenma decided to check his phone, as he’d turned it off the night before, not wanting to deal with his parents scolding him for lying to Kuro. 

His phone immediately lit up and started buzzing the moment it turned on, and Kenma watched in horror as his messages piled up and up and up. Both Akaashi and Hinata noticed the excessive buzzing and came over to check his phone. 

“Holy shit…are those all from Karoo-San?” Akaashi asked incredulously. Kenma only dumbly nodded his head. 

“I think three of them are from my parents.” 

They all watched as the messages and missed cals poured in, until it finally stopped, leaving the final verdict of Kenma’s first major fight with Kuro. 

735 messages, 123 missed calls. 

“Are you going to read them?” Hinata asked. He seems to be in awe of how many there were. 

“No…I don’t think I can.” 

Kenma hurried to delete all of the messages, knowing that they were all some form of apologies and desperate calls for attention. “I think I should leave as well.” Said Kenma, already moving to pack up his stuff. 

“Yeah…”Hinata agreed, helping him pack his things. 

In no time at all, Akaashi and he were saying goodbye to the Hinata’s, Shoyou telling them to call if they needed anything. They were both taking separate trains, and as such said their goodbyes at the platform. Kenma took out his phone and played games the duration of the ride, actively avoiding thinking about what he knew he was going to hear from his parents when he got back home. 

Unfortunately for him, he didn’t live far from Hinata, and in a shorter time than he’d like he was stepping off of the train and traveling to his house. 

He unlocked the front door and called out an “I’m home” as he entered, but upon getting no response, he opened the messages his parents had sent him the night before, reading the ones that informed him that they would in fact not be home when he returned, and to “work it out with Tetsu-chan.” 

Kenma sighed and dragged is feet up the stairs. Throwing his bag in a random corner of his room, he got out his psp and fired it up. Sitting at his desk in his computer chair, he sent a quick text to his mother, informing her of his safe arrival home and that he would take care of things, and then he sent the dreaded text. 

To: Kuro 

I’m home. 

It was only about a minute and a half before he heard his front door burst open and heavy footsteps climbing the stairs. His bedroom door was suddenly flung open, and there was Kuro, slightly sweaty and panting heavily from what Kenma assumed was a mad dash from his house to Kenma’s. They locked eyes and Kuro immediately moved toward him, dropping to his knees in front of Kenma’s chair. Kenma turned slowly until he was completely facing Kuro, looking down on him, and he carefully saved his game before setting it down beside him, fixing his gaze on Kuro alone. 

“Kenma- I-“ Kuro struggled for breath, and gasped as he tried to speak. “I’m sorry.” 

“I should apologize.” Said Kenma. “I crossed a line. I didn’t mean what I said.” 

“But your right!” Kuro interjected, having gotten his breath back a bit. “I have absolutely no right to treat you as I did. I acted as if you were my mate, but a mate wouldn’t have hurt you like I did-“ 

“Kuro.” Kenma spoke calmly, trying to make Kuro focus on his words, believe that what he was saying was true. “What happened back then…I have never thought it was your fault. I don’t hate you, and Kuro, i’m not scared of you.” 

Kuro’s eyes widened in disbelief. “How? I did something so terrible to you…” 

“Because you were presenting, you didn’t know what you were doing. Besides, that was eight years ago. You’re not the same kid as you were back then.” 

“You’re right.” Kuro said solemnly. “I’m worse.” 

Kenma let out a long sigh at the statement. He knew this wouldn’t be easy; eight years of repressed trauma made sure of that, but he had still hoped that by now Kuro wouldn’t have been so hard on himself; but this was Kuro, which meant this was difficult. 

Kenma looked down on Kuro again, who’s eyes were glued to the floor as he sat in seiza. The situation was odd, and though Kenma knew Kuro had given him some imaginary power in his head, Kenma had never liked to be so strictly reminded of it. 

“Kuro.” Kenma called, trying to get the attention he needed. He stayed quiet until Kuro’s eyes finally flickered up to meet his before he continued. “Do you remember when you were 14, and you dated that girl for a week?” 

Kuro’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion, but he nodded nonetheless. “Yes?” 

“Do you remember how she got angry with you because you never walked her home? And when she said something about it you told her that you had to make sure I got home safe?” 

“Yeah?” Kuro responded, apparently still confused to where this was going. 

“And when you said that, she got so angry that she walked over to me and threw my DS on the ground?” 

Kuro’s eyes lit up with recondition, and a look of guilt passed through his eyes. “Are you still mad about that? I should have bought you another one-“ 

“Kuro.” He interrupted. “That girl was a Beta, and even though I was so upset I cried after we got home, I’m still not scared of Beta’s.” 

Kuro seemed to understand where this was going now. “But Kenma,” He started. “She didn’t hurt you like I did.” 

“Then what about the time I got the flu and my parents gave me the wrong medicine. I got so sick that I had to stay in the hospital for two weeks. Do you think i’m scared of my parents?” 

That…that’s different…” Kuro tried. 

“How? How is it different?” 

“Because!” Kuro shouted suddenly, fists clenching tighter from their position on his thighs. “It was an accident!” 

“Your’re correct Kuro, it wan an accident. And eight years ago, you had an accident.” 

“No, I didn’t!” Kuro yelled as he grasped at his hair and shrunk into himself. Kenma really didn’t like seeing the Alpha like this; he was supposed to be his loud, obnoxious, and annoying best friend; not this shivering version of himself. But this had to be done if Kenma wanted anything close to a normal relationship with him. Kenma was never one to put effort into anything, but he would put all of it into Kuro. He would do anything to see that pain disappear from his eyes. 

“What do you mean it wasn’t an accident?” He asked in a gentle voice. 

“I-I didn’t want to hurt you.” Kuro murmured after a pause, his eyes seemed to gloss over as he remembered something from back then. “I just…I wanted you to stay by me you know? You just smelled so good and I didn’t think there was anything wrong with just smelling…but when your dad tried to take you away I just…I got so angry. Like, how dare he take away what’s mine, you know? So I just…I just grabbed for you. I just wanted to take you back Kenma.” He said. His eyes refocused on the Omega, a look of pure agony adorning his features. “I promise I didn’t mean to hurt you…I just wanted you back.” 

“I know.” Kenma soothingly. “I know you didn’t mean it, and that’s why I forgive you Kuro.” Kenma slowly scoot out of his chair, dropping to the floor to be at Kuro’s eye level. “I forgive you.” 

Kuro’s breath stilled at the closeness of them, and his body shook lightly. “I-I hurt you.” He repeated. 

“You didn’t mean to.” Kenma reminded. 

“But I maimed you Kenma-“ 

“That doesn’t matter.” 

“Yes it does.” Kuro argued, ever the stubborn Alpha. “I took something so beautiful and I ruined it.” 

“Kuro,” Kenma said suddenly. “Do you not trust me?” 

Kuro looked up and him confusedly, but nodded after a while. “Of course I do.” 

“Then why won’t you believe me when I tell you that it’s okay? that i’m okay?” 

“Because It isn’t, and you’re not!” 

Kenma paused a moment, staring into Kuro’s terrified eyes. Now, Kenma’s never one to make drastic decisions. In fact, Kenma is the person least likely to make drastic decisions. But he was tired; tired of this constant strain that hovered over their friendship like a dark loud that needed one more push to unveil the downpour, preventing them from being that they used to, from being the them Kenma so desperately wanted them to be. 

Kenma isn’t proud of his next move. The logical part of his brain could see how this was a bad idea, could see all the reasons it could go terribly wrong; but for the first time in his life he decided to turn off his brain, ignore all the what-if’s, and go for it. 

“That’s not very fair of you.” 

“Huh?” 

Kenma didn’t respond. Instead, before Kuro could tell what he was doing, Kenma quickly reached out; placing his smaller hand over Kuro’s much larger one, gently ruling it around the fingers that still tugged desperately at his inky strands. 

There was a moment, a split second where time seemed to stand still, and Kenma basked in the warmth of the hand underneath him, of finally, after so many years, touching his best friend, and the person he cared about more than any other. 

It was only a second, a magical, exiting, yet comforting second. But even though time seemed to have stopped, it eventually bought up to them, and Kenma could see the point where Kuro figured out what had happened. 

He watched in almost slow motion as Kuro’s face contorted from infusion to fear; could feel the sting of the back of his hand as Kuro shoved it off his own. He watched as Kuro shuffled his large body across his small bedroom floor until he crashed into the door, his eyes wide as he stared in disbelief at Kenma, who still hadn’t moved; his discarded hand still lying limply on the floor. 

“K-k-k-k-kenma” Kuro sputtered out. “Why…why would you do that? I can't believe you just- I can’t believe you just did that.” 

‘Neither can I.’ Kenma thought to himself. “I just wanted to show you. Look.” He said, holding his right hand in front of him to make Kuro see. “I’m not hurt. I touched you, but i’m not hurt.” 

“But that’s…” Kuro spoke, disbelief coloring his voice. “That’s impossible.” 

“I’m not so fragile that i’s break with one touch.” Kenma stressed. He slowly got on his feet, walking slowly over towards Kuro as he spoke. “If I was, surely I would already be in pieces with how much Shoyo loves to cling to me. Akaashi too, though not to the same extent.” 

“They’re different.” Kuro stressed, looking up at Kenma’s approaching figure calculatingly, arms put defensively in front of him. “They’re Omega’s; i’m not.” 

“I think if any Omega could withstand Bokuto’s ridiculous hugs, the rest of us are okay.” 

“But I’m not like Bokuto, I’m…I don't know what i’d do to you if I touched you.” 

“You’re right, how could I not have seen it.” Kenma said, slowly lowering himself to the floor in front of the Alpha, wrapping his arms around his legs and resting his chin on his knees. “I forgot that you’re the strongest Alpha in the whole world.” 

Kenma could feel the corners of his mouth tilt up as his words, and Kuro’s narrowing eyes made sure Kenma knew he had seen them too. 

“You’re…joking?” Kuro asked. 

“Of course i’m joking you idiot.” Kenma stuck his tongue out to tease the older. “You really think a high school Alpha could do any harm? You scream when you see spiders Kuro, I don’t know how anyone thinks of you as strong.” 

“I’m…i’m also in volleyball.” Kuro said quietly, turning his gaze to the ground between him. 

“I think i’m a little less fragile than a volleyball.” Kenma said, trying to get Kuro to look back up at him. 

“I’m not saying that things have to change right away…you can take your time Kuro; believe me I want you to be comfortable. But…it really hurts my feelings when you so blatantly avoid touching me.” 

Kuro looked up at him with wide eyes. “I-i’m sorry Kenma! I never meant to make you feel bad! Believe me, I wanted to touch you really badly-!” Kuro smacked his hands over his mouth once he realized what he said, his cheeks dusting a light shade of pink. 

Kenma stared at him curiously, not expecting this, but now he had an in, a sign for him to say what he’s always wanted to. 

“Kuro.” He said softly, chuckling internally at Kuro’s embarrassment as the older man looked up at him. “I love you.” 

“Oh god.” Said Kuro who’s entire face went beet red at the words. 

“That’s why,” Kenma continued. “That’s why I want to help you get over this. We can go slow, but I want to be able to touch you when I want without you having a heart attack.” 

Kuro moved his hands from his mouth to sputter out things that only resembled words. “I-I-I can’t believe…I don’t know…You love…w-what?” 

Kenma looked him deep in his eyes; the eyes of the stupid boy he loved so much it made his heart hurt. He always thought he would never confess. Thought he would stay in some sort of limbo with Kuro forever; but seeing the furious red cheeks of the boy in front of him and feeling the surly unsafe speed of his heart racing in his chest, Kenma had never been more happy to take that risk. His chest bubbled up with laughter at the absurdity of it, and a few of them escaped before he had a chance to muffle them. How had this taken eight years? 

“Kenma…are you alright? You’re…laughing.” 

And at the look of concern crossing over Kuro’s face, Kenma couldn’t contain it any more. The laughter burst from him like a fountain he couldn’t plug, and the sound rang throughout room, filling it to the brim. His body shook with convulsions, and he fell onto the floor when he couldn’t bear to keep still anymore. 

In the midst of all his laughter he managed to look at Kuro, who’s face was full of a bit of concern, but overall adoration that was directed at nothing but the faux blonde Omega who was rolling around on the floor, laughing so hard his stomach hurt. 

Pushing himself off the floor, Kenma sat back up and wiped the tears that had fallen from his eyes. He was still chucking a bit; the remnants of his joy still remaining, but he was sane enough to speak what was on his mind. 

“Kuro” He said, another giggle escaping his lips. “I want you to be my Alpha.” 

Kuro’s breath left him in an instant, and Kenma looked up at him with hopeful eyes, begging for an answer. 

“But…In the shop you said…” 

“Yeah.” Kenma interrupted. “You were acting like a real ass; but so was I. We were both wrong. I still love you. Do you accept?” 

“I…it might take me a while. To be able to touch you I mean.” 

“That’s okay.” Kenma said honestly. “As long as you try.” 

“I’m scared once I do, I won’t be able to stop myself and i’ll hurt you again.” 

“Kuro, the only impulsive thing you do is eat 17 doughnuts in one sitting. I think i’ll be fine.” 

“Besides.” Kenma said nonchalantly. “If you ever do anything I don’t like, I have no problem punching you in the face.” 

Kuro looked up at him with a slight smile on his face. “You might be the scariest Omega i’ve ever met.” 

“Scarier than you.” Kenma smiled back. 

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Kuro said. “But holy shit Kenma, I’ve loved you since we were kids. I don’t even want to think about being someone else’s Alpha.” 

Kenma smiled the brightest he ever had up at Kuro, who retuned it tenfold, and Kenma thought to himself that he’d never been so happy in his whole life. 

“Then be mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally only going to be 3 chapters, but I didn't feel like the smut really fit in well with this chapter, and as such, i'll be putting it and some other stuff in the next chapter, almost like an epilogue of sorts. 
> 
> Anyways, as always, thank you so so so much for reading, and I look forward to seeing you all in the next one! 
> 
> Bye Bye! 
> 
> ~Ky~

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! You got there the mediocre first chapter! As I said before, I think it gets better in the latter two chapters, so I hope you stick around. Thank you all to those who read, and I hope to see you in the next chapter! 
> 
> Bye Bye!!! 
> 
> ~Ky~


End file.
